rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Smith
Summer Smith is a supporting character and the older sister of Morty. Summer attends Harry Herpson High School along with Morty. She is a teenage girl who finds her family life to be dysfunctional. Appearance Summer is a teenage-girl of average height and a thin build. She has a light skin-tone and ginger hair. Her facial features take after Jerry's, having an oval head and pointed nose. Her most common outfit has been a magenta tank-top, white capri-pants, and black slip-ons. She usually has her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Personality Summer has some personality traits of a typical American teenager. She wishes to be popular among her peers, and finds the antics of her family to be dysfunctional; she genuinely cares about them, however. She's very attached to her phone and social media, taking videos of Snuffles when he became super-smart, and shuddering at the thought of Jerry joining Facebook. It is shown that Summer can be jealous of Rick and Morty's close relationship, and she can sometimes feel ignored by her grandfather. While Rick tries to keep her at a distance, the two of them have gone on their own adventures, including on the planet Gazorpazorp. Her complex of being ignored by Rick manifests into a connection with the Devil in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''". Although Summer is not as scientifically-minded as Rick, she does possess an above-average intelligence. Summer is shown to be whip-smart and nimble-witted, at least compared to rest of her family. Summer appears to have a habit of "peeing her pants." Summer has shamelessly admitted to wetting herself. Relationships Rick Summer seems jealous of the fact that Rick chooses to go on adventures with Morty and not her. Rick claims that Summer's opinion means "very little" to him, but he admits that the top Summer wears in "Raising Gazorpazorp" is cute. Summer gets a part-time job at a cursed antique store run by the Devil, aka Mr. Needful, just to spite Rick, in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''". Despite this, Rick helps Summer buff up and take revenge on Mr. Needful after she gets fired by him. Afterwards, the two go around beating up other people doing bad things. In "Ricksy Business", Summer, along with Rick and Morty, freeze time to stop Beth and Jerry from finding their house in wretched shape. They proceed to have fun together all around town, doing things like carving pumpkins, pulling peoples' pants down, and watching the movie "Titanic" together. It becomes apparent in "''Big Trouble in Little Sanchez''" that Summer understands Rick's suffering better than Morty does, possibly due to their respective ages. Summer is the first to recognize that Tiny Rick needs help, while the others simply appreciate his music and dancing. Morty At first, Summer and Morty barely interact with each other, as Morty would generally be with Rick on an adventure. However, after Summer finds out she was an unwanted pregnancy in "''Rixty Minutes''", she threatens to leave home. Morty convinces her not to leave by revealing the truth that he and Rick are not the same Rick and Morty she used to know, as those two died and were buried in their backyard. The revelation convinces Summer to stay with her parents. Summer seems to be a little jealous of Morty, as he is always going on adventures with Rick, but she mostly expresses her jealousy to Rick, and not Morty. In "Total Rickall" ''it is shown that the two have a normal antagonistic sibling relationship where Morty refers to Summer as his "''Bitch of a sister". It has, however, been shown that she does care for Morty as seen in Lawnmower Dog, she hugged him after seeing him alive and well after she was freed, but Morty pushed her since her breasts were in his face (he had terrible experience while in Mr. Goldenfold's dreams, which involved seeing her half naked). Beth Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Beth, her mother. Summer and Beth are very similar as they are both very smart, humorous, and ambitious. However, Summer is much more selfless. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that Beth even considered getting an abortion at one point. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. However, their relationship isn't perfect and has always been rickety. In the episode [[Total Rickall|"Total Rickall]]", A bad memory Summer had of Beth was shown with Beth blackout drunk holding on to a wine bottle while lying in bed. When Summer walked in, she was mad to find Beth like this since she needed Beth to drive her to school. Beth declared she was fine, but in doing so, she accidently gave Summer a blackeye with the wine bottle. Summer started crying and was upset because it was picture day. Beth tried reassuring her it was fine, while putting make up on her to hide the blackeye. Summer's reply to her wasted mother was "I want the Police to take me!" Their relationship clearly has its flaws. Jerry Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Jerry, her father. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that Beth even considered getting an abortion at one point. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. Summer resents the fact that Jerry takes away her phone in "Anatomy Park" but prefers having no phone over having Jerry join Facebook. Mr. Needful Lucius Needful, aka The Devil, was Summer's boss at Needful Things, in the episode, "Something Ricked This Way Comes. Summer becomes envious of Morty, and his adventures with Rick. So she replaces him with Mr. Needful to spite him. Summer and Mr. Needful become close friends after Summer saves him from his attempted suicide. But she is "Zuckerberged" by him after the unveiling of the globally complied web 4.0 phenomenon n33dful.com. At the end of the episode, Summer teams up with Rick to beat him to a pulp. Trivia *Unlike her brother, Summer usually addresses Rick as "Grandpa Rick" or just "Grandpa". *Summer has a job, making her one of the only two members of her family who has an actual job. *Summer is the only person who knows about the deaths of her dimension's Rick and Morty and their subsequent replacement by the real Rick and Morty. (See episodes "Rick Potion No. 9" and "Rixty Minutes") *In the episode "Rixty Minutes", it was revealed that she was an accident, conceived while Beth and Jerry were still in high school. *If Summer was never conceived, Morty would never have been born, more or less even exist. This fact is seemingly paradoxical however, considering the fact that Summer has trouble finding alternate versions of herself in "Rixty Minutes", yet there have been shown to be many versions of Morty (unless one counts the version of her in the dimension Rick and Morty left behind). *Summer has appeared in every episode except for "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" and "Mortynight Run". *Summer's implanted memory in Total Rickall is a magical rainbow lamb named "Tinkles." *She appears to be self-conscious of her figure, as shown in the game, Summer has a bra way too big for her as pointed out by Morty. **However, in the dream of Goldenfold's dream version of Mrs. Pancakes, her boobs (and butt) are much bigger than they would appear under her clothing. On the other hand, this ''was not ''the real Summer, and Goldenfold could have re-imagined her body proportions to be much bigger to be more enticing. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Smith Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans